Sorcerers Like to Text
by Luckyjinx2170
Summary: Dafydd Blake and Cameron Gully. Friends from scheming together, then suddenly, boyfriends? Seems like we need to shead a little light on this tale. Another fanficception for Hateweasel's Devils Like to Dance. Fic is based off a little comic she drew


"Sorry our plan failed." A certain sorcerer apologized while scratching the back of his head. Dafydd Blake, a student at Warwick Academy, was conversing with a newly made friend, Cameron Gully from Warwick's rival school, Tamsworth.

"That's alright." Cameron replied. "I'll live." The blond rugby player had only known the sorcerer for a short period of time. The only reason they were talking was because they agreed to work together to get the person they wanted most. Cameron had his eyes set on his ex-boyfriend, Kristopherson Miles, while Dafydd was out to make the blond menace, Alois Trancy, his own.

Alas, their plan failed. One could only expect it when Ciel Phantomhive was romantically involved with Alois. The blue cyclops was known for his incredible knowledge and his cold heart. His heart only beat for the blond menace, and so did Dafydd's. The brunette sighed quietly to himself as he played back the memory of they time he put into the plan durning the school camping trip in his mind.

"Let's keep in touch though." Dafydd said as pulled out his phone. He did like the time he spent with the Gully boy. He wasn't into the athletic type, but he was a good friend. Cameron smiled and took out his phone in response. "Ok. Lemme add you."

A few weeks passed. Dafydd was in his room, pouring his concentration and focus into a potion he was making. The last ingredient was crucial. He had to add a drop of liquified volcanic rock, and only a drop. Nothing more. If he added too much, it might go absolutely wrong and affect both the potion and himself. He was about to add the final drop...

**BRRRIIINNGGGG~  
**

**BOOM! **

Dafydd sighed. He was completely covered in black soot from his mid stomach and above. He took off his safety goggles, making him look like a raccoon as he looked at the incoming text on his phone. To his surprise, it was from Cameron.

_"Want 2 hang out sumtime?"_

He didn't know exactly why, but Dafydd soon found himself changing into some new clothes before walking to meet Cameron by the park. He soon spotted the rugby player, and the rugby player soon spotted him. Cameron leaned onto one side as he waved at Dafydd, the other hand in his jacket pocket.

"Oi! What's up?" Cameron called.

Dafydd smiled in reply. 'Not really into the jock type,' he thought to himself, 'but it's not like this is a date. Who knows? We might only meet today and never speak again.'

A week after, Dafydd proceeded to get another text from Cameron.

_"Want 2hang out?"_

"So? I bet you've never had to deal with washing a car." The blonde jock said. "One car I had to wash had ten layers of dirt on it."

"Please." The sorcerer chuckled with a small smirk. "That car back there was so filthy, most men in Europe wish their wife was that dirty." Cameron couldn't help but laugh a bit at Dafydd's comment.

Soon, another week later~

Txt: From: CAMERON: _"Wanna hang?"_

Cameron Gully, star on the Tamsworth rugby team, completed his work of art when he held up two slices of pickles, one over each of his eyes. He currently had fries sticking out of his mouth while making a funny face at the boy in front of him. Dafydd did the same, fries protruding upward from his lower lip as he pulled his bottom eyelids down. After a few seconds, nether boy could hold it in as they started laughing, spitting out their fries, till their ribs cracked.

The next week~

Msg: From: DAFYDD: _"Want 2 hang out?"_

Cameron watched the sorcerer at work in amazement. He had no idea what Dafydd was doing, but the spell-casting boy was so into it, he saw how important if was. And it produced colorful sparks from the cauldron, so it was fun and cool to watch.

Dafydd was happy to show the Gully boy what he could do. He had told Cameron that he was a sorcerer, but he had never shown the boy was capable of with potion making. He smiled at Cameron's reactions as he focused on the potion at hand. It may have seemed like it was a hard, complicated, time-consuming concoction, but really, it was a simple, easy, basic potion that was for beginners. The only purpose for the potion was to emit colorful sparks and change color as well, but he didn't tell Cameron. He wanted to put on a show for his guest, and Cameron smiled through the whole thing.

Another week had pasted since their most recent meeting, and Dafydd was hesitating on pressing the send button. He had read over his unsent text dozens of times, and he had changed it more than three times already. A small blush was on his cheeks as he let out a breath he forgot he was holding in. He worried about the possible outcomes if he sent the message that were negative, and he hoped for ones more positive. Before the sorcerer gave himself more time to change his mind, he quickly pressed the send button.

Cameron was in his room, doing things he always did before he felt his phone vibrate. He already guessed who sent the text message, but what he was not expecting was what the message itself said. Cameron blushed as he read the message over and over.

Txt: From: DAFYDD:

_"Wanna hang out? Like on a date or somethin?"_

**Gah! I finished with this mini story! I don't know about you guys, but I love CameronxDafydd from Devils Like To Dance by Hateweasel. KrisXdan is the only shipping from that fanfic that has it's own fanfics, or fanficceptions, so I thought, 'why not post one for Cafferon(or whatever the shipping name is)?' This little fic here was originally a comic posted by the weasel or hate herself, so go try to find it on her tumblr!**

**Anyways, some good news and bad news. Bad news: my computer has a virus. I can't really use the internet or anything on my desktop at all. I'm currently using my phone for all needs. And I also typed this on my phone too in my notes. My dad said he'll take it to get cleaned, but after he comes back from a trip. So I won't be able to update on my other fic, Dragon Scales and Princely Tales, for a bit. I can try to write on my mom's computer when she's not using it, but I doubt I'll update it soon. Sorry!**

**But the good news is that I can make these little one-shot stories like this and post them! Hopefully that'll be good enough for now. Anyways, favorite, review, constructive criticism, and nice comments please! Bye!**


End file.
